RWI Serenity
The RWI Serenity is one of the first Defender Class MKII frigates that was brought into production. Originally intended to lead a battle group, she was heavily modified and assigned to Task Force Epsilon by Admiral Adam Williams in order to find Grand Admiral Jack Roberts and the [[RWI Eclipse|RWI Eclipse]]. History Serenity Due to Grand Admiral Jack's disappearance shortly after the First Battle of Epsilon Base, an RWI ship was sent to track down and save him. However, after the disappearance of the RWI Ardent Moon, Admiral Adam Williams convinced the RWI council to commit three more ships in searching for their lost Grand Admiral. The Serenity, one of the three ships and appointed flagship of the new task force, was taken by Admiral Williams to Cyrus Station for refit. Included with the refit was advanced sensors and four of the newly-released RWI V203 fighters. After the modifications were complete, the Serenity met up with the other two task force ships, the Belfast and Vision, and started their search. Some time later, the captains of the task force decided to split up the ships to cover more ground. The Serenity headed out on its own, due to its enhanced engines and weapons, while the other two ships continued onward together. The Serenity had a run-in with a Pirate Alliance ship but managed to destroy it with the help of its V203 fighters. After its discovery of the Earth-like Planet, the Serenity destroyed a Shadow satellite in orbit before making its way down to the surface. Planet Wars After launching Hellfire Squadron from space, the Serenity made its way towards Dr. Ward's research lab and managed to drive away the Shadow corvette before arriving. The Serenity then launched an RWI Valkyrie dropship to deal with the remaining Shadow ground forces before retrieving Jack and Venom. Afterwards, the ship pursued the Shadow corvette and found it crash site, after it was damaged by Hellfire squadron. It was later ambushed by the Shadow Commander's rescue team and slightly damaged. The Serenity later made its way to the RWI Eclipse crash site to discover that the Eclipse was now gone. Unfortunately, the Shadow Carrier arrived to the crash site and began overpowering the Serenity with its laser cannon and weaponry. The Serenity was spared from imminent destruction due to Captain Venom crashing the captured helicarrier into the Shadow Carrier but lost its jump drive due to Shadow strike teams. The Serenity and the re-acquired Eclipse then made it into space and began its slow transition back to RWI space. Post-Planet Wars The Serenity, along with the Eclipse, have traveled for two months into its return journey to RWI space. The artificial intelligence DJ has been maintaining the systems of both ships in order to prevent unnecessary fuel and power consumption. During that time Commander Marcus Ford, now acting captain of Serenity, awoke from cryo-sleep and began recording audio files depicting events related to himself and the crew aboard the Serenity. He also managed to assist DJ in repairing a few of the Serenity's ship systems that required physical repairs. Some time later, a vessel belonging to the Shadows had managed to track down the Serenity and Eclipse, hacked into the Serenity computers and began shutting off systems and suppressed DJ. In that time, Ford was mind-probed for information. Luckily, DJ managed to free itself and the mind link was broken. Due to the Serenity being unable to pursue the retreating Shadow vessel, it managed to get away. Ford later debriefed Jack on the events that happened with the Shadow Man. Once the debriefing was finished, both crew members returned to cryo on their respective vessels and the ships continued its journey back to RWI space. Crew The Serenity's crew was made up of the best of the best to make ensure retrieval of the Admiral was a success. Command Crew: * Commanding Officer (CO) ** Captain David Stake (KIA - During the Battle of the Shadow Carrier) ** Commander Marcus Ford (Assumed command) * First Officer (XO) ** Commander Marcus Ford (Promoted to CO) ** Lieutenant Commander Jacob Simmonds (Promoted in Field) * Chief Engineer ** Lieutenant Commander Tom Benson * Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant David Jones ** Unnamed Officer (KIA - During the Battle of the Shadow Carrier) * Helmsman ** Ensign James Harris ** Unnamed Officer (KIA - During the Battle of the Shadow Carrier) * Wing Commander (Commands Serenity's Fighter Detachment) ** Lieutenant Commander Jacob Simmonds General Crew: * "Hell 2" - Master Sergeant John Kelvin * "Hell 3" - Sergeant Connor Rigby * "Hell 4" - Sergeant Aidan Trace (KIA - During the Battle of the Shadow Carrier) Category:Ships Category:Red Wood Industries